


More Confessions at the Lunch Counter

by singersdd



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singersdd/pseuds/singersdd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian Jones comes into Granny's, looking dejected, and leaves a little more hopeful. </p><p>Certain to be canon-balled by the season finale, but in the meantime. . .</p><p>A continuation of Confessions at the Lunch Counter. This may turn into a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Confessions at the Lunch Counter

Killian Jones walked into Granny's looking completely dejected. He sat down at the lunch counter and barely muttered an order for coffee – because Granny's didn't carry rum – to Lina. 

“What's wrong, Killian?” Lina asked, as she poured coffee for him. 

“Nothing,” he muttered again.

“Yeah, right,” Lina muttered to herself, and said to him, “Dude, I'm practically bartender here. What's wrong?”

Killian smiled wryly at Lina's acumen in reading human emotion. “I thought Swan felt for me what I feel for her,” he said plainly. 

“What makes you think she doesn't?” Lina asked. The Charmings came in, so Lina had to run get their order while Killian thought on her question.

“She kissed me and the curse Zelena put on my lips didn't break.” Killian admitted, sounding like his heart was broken. “It stole her magic.”

Lina looked surprised. “When did that happen?”

“When we went to try to stop her from taking the baby. Zelena threw me in a water trough, Swan pulled me out and kissed me, to make me breathe again.”

Lina frowned in concentration for a minute. Before she could answer, the Charmings' order was up. When she came back, she said, “That wasn't a kiss, man.” 

“What?” Killian looked up with a tiny ray of hope in his eye. Before Lina could say more, the dwarfs came in, clamoring for coffee before they even got to a booth. Then Regina and Robin came in, looking completely smitten with each other, Roland holding Regina's hand. Roland wanted, “maccy-cheese,” in his adorable preschool dimpled way. Obviously, Roland had found things about Storybrooke to like. 

Lina came back, refilled Killian's coffee and said, “That wasn't a kiss. It was mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. She blew into your lungs to start you breathing again. It wasn't a kiss; it doesn't count.” She dropped this bomb in Killian's lap, then had to refill drinks for the Charmings and dwarfs, and had to take Regina and Robin's order to them. 

“Are you sure?” Killian asked when Lina came back.

“Yes. I'm sure. She's scared, and given the way she had to grow up, she has every right to be, but give her time. She'll come around.” Lina ran off with more iced tea for Regina and more grape soda for Roland. 

“Trust me, Killian. The next time she kisses you, it really will be true love's kiss, and I bet her magic comes back.”

Killian paid his tab and floated out of Granny's, looking more hopeful and with a spring in his step again.


End file.
